LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Wednesday 5th August 2015 * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 3 Stock Dove, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * London Wetland Centre: 18 Teal, 2 Common Tern juveniles, 2 Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Redshank (WWT website) * Worcester Park:Whinchat, 2 Peregrine Falcons(Bob Smith) Tuesday 4th August 2015 *Alexandra Park: 55 Black-headed Gulls including juvenile also subadult Common Gull Filter Beds roof Wood Green Res 1730 (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Dunlin, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, 2 Little Egret, Egyptian Goose, 5 Common Tern, Grey Wagtail, 2 Little Grebe, 17+ Swift, 2+ House Martin. (Steve Blake) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Stock Dove (Conrad Ellam) *Ewell Village: Singing Blackcap at The Lower Mill (Neil Batten). *Greenford UB6: Slow flapping Buzzard mobbed by Crow at 6.30 (Neil Anderson) *Grovelands Park: 2 Shoveler incl eclipse drake (Robert Callf) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Green Sandpipers, 2 Barn Owls, 30+ Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (across river), half a dozen Little Egrets, 5 Dunlin, Oystercatcher (across river), around 50 Lapwings, a dozen Shelducks (adults and juveniles), Green Woodpecker (Alan Hobson). *Rye Meads: Greenshank (Herts website) *Wanstead Flats: Peregrine Falcon, 4-5 Kestrel, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, Swallow, 15 + House Martin, 6 Swift, 2 Gadwall, 4 Pochard, 4 Egyptian Goose, 4 Little Grebe, Purple Hairstreaks (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Green Sandpiper over, Gadwall, Hobby (Dan Hennessy) *Worcester Park:Whinchat and influx of Pied Wagtails(10) on horse fields(Bob Smith) Monday 3rd August 2015 * Alexandra Park: 8+ Swift 0700 (Bob Watts) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * Chelsea Bridge Wharf: Peregrine hunting along river, Grey Wagtail, Southern Hawker (Neil Anderson) * Greenwich Peninsula (by dome): striking hybrid goose presumably Canada x Greylag (see photos) with Canada Geese, Peregrine on Dome strut, 2 Egyption Geese flew past (Mike Paice) * Lewisham: Peregrine southwards over bus station at 15:35 (Martin Stevens) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Common Tern over Eagle early am,Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch, Great crested Grebe, 8 Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher) * Lonsdale road reservoir; 1 Turtle dove, 1 common sandpipergordon * Millwall Docks: Great Crested Grebe pair + 1 fully grown juv. and sitting again on 1 egg, 2 juvenile Peregrines, 3 Common Terns, 1 juv. Yellow-legged Gull, 9 House Martins (N P Senior) * Motspur Park: 2 Peregrine falcons on gas holder, 30 Swifts (Bob Smith) * Purfleet: 2 Avocet in the evening between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Wanstead Flats: 100 + Swift moving ssw, 10 + House Martin, Sand Martin, Swallow, 4-5 Willow Warbler, 1-2 Hobby (one with prey), Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, Common Snipe, Tern sp heading north, 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull, 100 + Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, 10 + Lesser Black-backed Gull (3 first winter), 5 Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Little Grebe (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 40 + Swift in 10 minutes going south over Heronry (Dan Hennessy) * Westbourne Park Station; Starling roost(c.40 birds) in a row of Leylandii trees disturbed by(hunting?)Herring Gull.(F.O'Sullivan) Sunday 2nd August 2015 * Alexandra Park: Hobby hunting 1230 disturbing flock of feral pigeons (Bob Watts) * Blackheath (SE), pair Red Kite soaring high * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Dunlin, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper & Peregrine (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Canons Farm: Wood Warbler (Twitter) * Creekmouth: Peregrine (Barry Jones) * Crossness Reserve and Foreshore: 3 Little Egret, 8 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 8 Shelduck, 4 Commnon Tern, Yellow-legged Gull, 36 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Green Woodpecker, 4 Sand Martin, Barn Owl, plus Water Vole (Ralph Todd) * Eaton Park Road, N13: Common Buzzard circling high and drifting NE at 14:05 (Katy McGilvray) * Gallions Reach: 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Dunlin, 5 Common Sandpiper, 53 Swift. Gary A James & Paul Davis * Greenford UB6: Hummingbird Hawkmoth hovering around privet hedge down my road (3rd this year) (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) * London Wetland Centre: Shoveler brood down to 2, 23 Teal, Hobby, Red Kite, 2 high migrant Heron E and SE, Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 flying juv Common Tern, juv Yellow legged Gull, 20 Swift, Grey Wagtail NW, 3 Swallow S/SW (R.Kaye) * Rainham RSPB: Wood Sandpiper, '''Green Sandpiper, 21 Black Tailed Godwit, 2 Common Snipe, 7 Dunlin, Whimbrel, 2 Marsh Harriers, 3 Swift and a Wigeon.(Dave Morrison) * Staines Reservoirs: 2 Goldeneye (Twitter) * Ten Acre Wood area : 2 Pheasant (young poult seen + male heard), Cormorant down on small pool (regular flyovers but first on deck here), 2 Red Kite sightings (1 or 2 birds), Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel,12 Stock Dove, 3 Swift, 3 Skylark, 6+ Swallow, 3 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, family 4 Pied Wagtail, 12 Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, calling Nuthatch, 6 + Reed Bunting, c70 Goldfinch,6 Linnet, Brown Argus (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) * Trent Park: Hobby,3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff. ( Birding curtailed by an illegal rave in Rough Lot) ( Pete Lowman) *Walthamstowe reservoirs:2 + Common Sandpiper (reportedly 8 earlier) on W Warwick; Whimbrel on grassy bank & Great White Egret South over High Maynard (Phil Bull) what time was the GWE and was it low or high? Most of the locals still needing it! Apologies! The GWE flew over the south end of High Maynard quite low, looking as if it might settle on one of the numbered reservoirs at approx 5:35. I didn't have time to try to relocate the bird myself but I also put the sighting on Birdguides and gave all the info to the warden on duty in case anyone wanted to try. Hopefully the bird will still be around tomorrow. For the record it was close enough and clear enough that I am certain of the ID: yellow bill, arched wings, black feet and large size all very visible.. Much appreciated (PW) *Wanstead Flats: 30 + House Martin, m Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 3 Skylark (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) * Waterworks NR: @100 swifts overhead, hobby chasing them, blackcaps, goldfinch, white throat, flock mixed tits. (S Huckle) * Wormwood Scrubs: c200 Swift hawking ants with a similiar number of Black-headed Gulls (David Lindo & Clare Evans) * Yeading Brook meadows: 10 Common Blue,5 Brown Argus, 2 Small Copper (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) '''Saturday 1st August 2015 * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Dunlin, 4 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, 6 Common Tern, 60+ Swift +60 later (Roy Beddard, John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall) * Brockwell Park: c. 70 Swift, 10 am (Tony Stones / Alan Wilkinson) * Clapham Common: Peregrine hunting round pond on Clapham Common Southside, 15.00pm (Tony Stones) * Gallions Reach: Whimbrel, 4 Curlew, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher (KJMcmanus) * Hackney Marshes: Shoveler (over), 20+ Swift at 20.00 (JW Davies) * London Wetland Centre: Shoveler brood down to 3, 2 Buzzard, juv Common Gull, 8 Swallow W, Six-belted Clearwing (R.Kaye) * Rainham Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper, Wood Sandpiper, 13 Greenshank, 19 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Green Sandpipers, Ruff, 2 Hobby (Fraser Simpson-Twitter) * Strayfield Road, EN2: 20 Barn Swallow on overhead wire (Robert Callf) * Swanscombe Marsh: Little Egret, 19 Lapwing, 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, Bearded Tit; also Grey Seal, 4 Jersey Tiger & Wall butterfly (Andrew Self) * Wanstead Flats: Little Owl, Siskin, Goldcrest (Tony Brown), 2-3 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, 6 + Lesser Whitethroat, Sand Martin, Swallow, 14 + House Martin, 10 + Swift, Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 singing Skylark, Nuthatch, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Wanstead Birders) * Wanstead Park: 5 Lesser Whitethroat (family), 2 Kestrel, 3-5 Sparrowhawk (including young), 3 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Swallow, 10 + House Martin, 20 + Swift, Grass Snake (Nick Croft/Mike Messenger/James Heal) * waterworks NR: grass snake eating frog, kestrel, 15+ swift. (S Huckle) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}